Dad's Occupations
by Blakepalm2
Summary: John has invited Dave and his Bro over for a Christmas Eve sleepover, however, once the kids are off to bed, John's Dad thinks it's time that Bro and himself have a little Merry Christmas of their own.


_AN: For __monochromenerd. Merry Christmas!_

It was a cold winter's night at the Egbert residence. The wind outside was howling like a wolf left to die in the freezing snow, the sun was shrouded by a cloak of misery and greyness, and snow itself gently fell from the drab sky and accumulated on the driveway. Luckily, John Egbert and his father had many ways to keep warm. The fire flickered and spread it's warm, gentle light throughout the living room, blankets enveloped and clung to the duo like condensation to a window, and of course, what true Egbertian Christmas would be complete without some of dad's famous hot chocolate?

As cliché Christmas movies danced joyously across their television, John grew tired and decided to break the serendipitous silence,

"Do you think that Dave and his brother will be here soon for the sleepover_I mean 'guy's night,' dad?"

"Hopefully! The cookies _are_ getting quite cold. I'll be sure to give Mr. Strider a piece of my mind when he gets here!"

John chuckled then took a sip of his hot chocolate. Mr. Egbert took delight in making his son laugh; there wasn't much that he could really do for his son anymore. John was growing up so fast and becoming very independant. Mr. Egbert had to admit that he felt a little useless at times, however, John's newfound independence had given dad more time to focus on his other _occupations_.

The doorbell had just rung when John wiped the hot chocolate moustache off of his lip and onto the sweater his nanna had made for him before her accident. Mr. Egbert practically sprung off the couch, mumbling something like "Finally," as he made his way for the front door.

"MERRRRYYY CHRISTMASSSSSS!" Dave's brother shouted as Dad opened the door. Bro was wearing his usual attire except for a Santa Claus hat and some strange Pine Tree ornaments hanging from his anime sunglasses.

"Jesus Christ can we just skip the formalities and get inside, I'm freezing my ass off out here! It's colder than Rose's attitude!" Dave said grumpily.

"Language!" Bro shouted as he smacked Dave with a special edition X-Mas smuppet.

Mr. Egbert gestured towards the other couches in the living room. "Please, come in!" he said jollily.

Bro jumped crudely on the couch and Dave entered the room slightly. John zoomed to the door to greet his friend.

"Merry Christmas, Dave!" John said as he shut the door.

Dave scoffed. "Bah, humbug."

John wondered if his friend was saying this ironically or not because he _was_ wearing a Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer costume. Dave must have noticed that John was ogling his outfit because he began to blush and said,

"Bro_ made_ me wear this fucking thing."

"It's true, I did." Bro said from his awkward laying position on the couch.

"Dude, you're so embarrassing just sit like a normal human being and act mannerful like Mother Teresa or some shit, please!"

"It's fine, Dave. You bro's cool and my dad's alright with it for some strange reason," John leaned in, "which is weird because usually he wouldn't tolerate this kind of behaviour at all!" he whispered to Dave.

Mr. Egbert suddenly rushed into the living room from the kitchen like Usain Bolt. Nobody had even noticed that he went into the kitchen: he was like a ninja, a majestic, baking ninja. Dad slammed a tray down onto the tea table in front of Bro. Dad looked really angry.

"Here are your cookies," Dad said in an intimidating way that surprised everyone.

Bro whimpered and hesitated to take one. John and Dave were still at the doorway and watching in awe. Bro slowly and nervously reached for one of the soft and gooey cookies; they beckoned. When he finally made contact with a single freshly baked delight John and Dave gasped while dad watched in frightening anticipation. Dave's brother brought the dry, baked good to his mouth and took a small nibble, then quickly scoffed down the one he had plus three more.

Dave and John released their breaths and Dad looked satisfied. Everyone found a seat and grabbed a cookie, except for the cook, of course.

"Delish!" Bro exclaimed.

"Actually, though, Mr. Egbert! These are way better than the gingerbread sword cookies that my bro made!" Dave said.

As the night progressed, the boys made merry by poking fun at awful holiday themed movies, playing board games and breaking board games (the latter was mostly due to bro's bad temper when it came to competition), and general chit-chatting amongst themselves.

Eventually, it grew very late and Dad could tell that everyone was tired and stuffed.

"Alright fellas, you better go off to bed!" Dad said to the younger boys.

Dad was expecting some kind of objection but the boys scurried upstairs mischievously without a hint of defiance. He would have gone to check on the boys, but once again those _occupations_ weren't going to fulfil themselves! Dad turned to Bro after barely talking with him throughout the night (he didn't want the boys to get any ideas).

"Well Mr. Strider I believe it's due time that we went off to bed as well."

Bro sprung up obediently and his heartbeat increased. Dad was quite a hunk, after all. He was wearing his usual attire, nothing festive like everyone else, but Bro liked that about Mr. Egbert; very professional. Without another word, Bro followed Dad upstairs and into his bedroom. Dad peaked into John's room as they passed to make certain that they wouldn't be discovered. Inside, Dave and John were playing video games while wearing enormous headsets, blasting sound so loud that Bro and Dad could clearly hear everything from where they stood. They would be fine.

"Right this way." Dad said, gesturing inside his bedroom.

Bro gulped and entered. Knowing the procedure quite well by now, he sat on the bed. This was maybe the...what? Seventh time that John's dad and himself had done this? Usually they did it while the younglings were in school, but this was Christmas Eve after all, and what a very merry Christmas this would be. It all started when Bro got Mr. Egbert a maid costume for his birthday as a joke and well, he had not found it very funny at all. Bro had always found Dad attractive but he would never act on his feelings, the sexy baker was his brother's best friend's father, after all! And yet, the next day when he was called over to the Egbert residence during school hours, Dad was wearing it. Also he was holding a whip. It was probably the most exciting night of Bro's life.

Bro was having an inner struggle, debating whether or not he should say anything. Finally, he decided to say "Should I uh..just start stripping or..?"

"No." Dad said quickly and definitely. "Allow me."

Dad moved closer to Bro slowly and seductively. Bro was expecting Dad to kiss him, but instead he moved his head to the side and breathed heavily down Bro's neck, making him shiver. Dad sensually pecked at Bro's neck while he unbuttoned Bro's shirt. Dad wasted no time massaging Bro's crotch, but I mean who are we kidding, Bro already had a boner. Before Bro even knew it, he was completely naked on the bed, and his scrawny body was exposed. You would think that he was muscular, but Bro just wears his clothes in a way that makes him look buff, when he's not actually.

Dad was slowly pumping Bro's erection and passionately kissed Bro's lips. Bro wanted to buck his hips but he knew from his six other sessions with Dad that moving at all was a bad idea. Bro did, however, cautiously slip his tongue into Dad's mouth, and Dad graciously returned the favor.

After a while of making out, Dad abruptly stopped and began to undo his pants. He slid down his trousers and underwear all at once, revealing that he also had quite a large hard on. Dad removed Bro's santa hat in order to get a firm grasp on his hair. Dad brought Bro's face to his dick and forced Bro's lips upon it (although he didn't really need to do that; Bro would have happily obliged). Dad thrust into Bro's throat while guiding his head towards his crotch, and Bro couldn't help but enjoy it as his own member throbbed expectantly. Bro sucked on Dad's large dick and swirlled his tongue all around it. When Dad could feel that he was close to cumming, he released Bro's head. Bro's heart beat faster; he knew what came next. This was the fun part.

Bro scurried further onto the bed excitingly like a dog rushes to the front door once it's owner returns. Dad rid himself of the rest of his clothing and grabbed a condom and some lubricant from his bedside drawer. Bro waved his ass in the air, growing more and more impatient by the minute. Dad ignored Bro's pouting and slid the condom onto his dick, then poured some lube on his hand and rubbed it along his member. Bro was expecting a manly penis to thrust into him but was instead greeted by a warm tongue. It appeared that, while dad was lubricating his dong he didn't want to leave Bro without anything to avert his evident need for anal sex.

As Dad's tongue swirled around the rim of Bro's Asshole, Bro bit his lip trying to hold in the moans. He yelped, however, when Dad slid his tongue inside of Bro's hole. With this, Dad felt he was well prepared and so he squirted the candy cane scented lubricant down Bro's buttcrack. Dad had fingered Bro the first few times that they had fucked in order to loosen him up, decreasing the pain and increasing the pleasure, but they had had sex frequently enough that it was no longer necessary.

"Now Mr. Strider, I know that I ask you this every time that we partake in sexual intercourse but I feel that it's rude to not ask for your consent, so are you certain that you want my dingledangle up your smellyplace?" Dad asked.

"Oh my god, yes Mr. Egbert, I do! But please try to start using sexier names for things, ok!?" Bro replied.

"I'm sorry! It's just those other words sound so vulgar and I am a parent who needs to set a good influence for my son!" Dad explained.

Bro groaned. "Whatever! Just shove your fatherly dick up my ass, will ya!?"

With that, there were no more words. Dad held Bro's hips and pressed the tip of his member against Bro's asshole, then slowly began to slide into it. Bro clenched the bedsheets and shut his eyes, focusing on the feeling of bliss generating from the feeling of being fucked from behind by such a hunk. After Dad was in all the way, he let go of the younger lad's hips and pulled on the Christmas tree ornaments attached to his anime shades, forcing Bro's head from the bed and into the air.

Dad slowly pulled out again and Bro bit his bottom lip, then the older man quickly thrust into him once again. After just a few seconds, Dad and Bro were at a consistent rhythm of thrusts. Every time Dad returned inside Bro, Bro grunted softly. Dad was not satisfied with this and so he picked up the pace, he thrust harder and moved faster. Soon, Bro couldn't hold it in anymore and he was moaning more and more with every movement made by the older man's large dick. Bro felt a lubricated hand reach around him and get a hold on his member. Dad began giving Bro a harmonized handjob as he fucked him. Dad's chest was touching Bro's back and his hands had of course released the ornaments on Bro's glasses; one of Dad's hands was pumping Bro's dick and his free arm was wrapped around Bro's chest.

The two men moaned loudly as Dad came, and then Bro very soon after. Bro collapsed and Dad remained inside of him for a while as they gasped for air. After they had both sufficiently recovered, Dad pulled out of Bro's ass.

"That was the best Christmas gift I could have asked for, Mr. Egbert!" Bro said happily through his panting.

Dad chuckled. "Even better than a smuppet?"

Bro laughed a very genuine, jolly laugh. "Even better than a smuppet."

Dad Egbert had allowed Dave's brother to sleep in his bed while he cleaned the bedsheets. Being a responsible adult was tough work, but luckily, he had his _occupations_ to relief some of that stress. As Dad passed John's room with the basket of laundry, he thought he had seen something fishy so he walked backwards to peek into John's room. What he saw was his son and Dave sleeping naked next to each other, David's penis was against John's soft little rump, it looked like.

"Oh confound it!" Dad thought. "Now I'll have to wash those sheets too!"

As he made his way down the stairs and to the washing machine, Dad reflected upon this marvelous Christmas. He was excited for the Christmas break to be over because he had made plans with Bro to have their first official date at a cafe during school hours. Maybe if they got serious enough they would tell the kids, and then in return maybe it would be less awkward for the children to tell their guardians about _their_ relationship.

Whatever the case, this would be a Christmas to remember for all of them.

The End.


End file.
